Love Lust Luncacy
by hyrulesvillageidiot
Summary: new fan fic link zelda samus roy go to a new smash tourney will love rekindle or with it burn like an open flame linkxsamus zeldaxroy pairing
1. Chapter 1

Love, Lust ,Lunacy

(a/n) yeah this is my 2nd fanfic im not the best so don't be to harsh and please read and review )

The Atmosphere around cryon 5 was beautiful tonight the planets eerily Green Glow illuminated against Samus's Ship as it floated thru the universe as she watched nearby Galactic Planets. She sat in her ship she sighed sadly " I wish I wasn't so lonely on my missions " then her thoughts traveled to someone, a friend of hers but this time it was different her thought had more emotion behind it " Link I wish you were here " her heart skipped a beat when she let his name escape her lips this was new to her these feelings of love and caring as she said to herself " I cant do that to you Zelda I just cant " she had

shrugged off the rest of her thought and went back to watching the planets.

Then Below In Hyrule castle town a mischievous man around 19 garbed in green and with the sword of evils bane at his back he slips in through a window un noticed with a small accomplice wearing the same but a kokirian sword at his back whispered to his taller version " big bro this is gunna be awesome " the man looked down at him and put a hand to his smaller self's mouth " shut up little dude the guard does his duties " as they slipped along a corridor and headed toward a familiar room as they knocked on the door as a groggily voice returned " who?, what?, where? " the smaller boy laughed as the voice responded " young link is that you " as she opened the door to see young link rolling around on the floor laughing there guts out as she said to them sternly " oh come on honestly " she then said with a large grin " come on in guys make sure your fast... if father catches you guys " as they entered she shut the door and smiling from ear to ear as if she was a big kid " oh I love you guys " as she hugged them all as link spoke up trying to keep the laughter out of his voice " so zellie spoken to Roy " as young link followed up with a " ohhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhh " Zelda then turned back red as the crimson health potion and spoke up " no why what does it matter " as she went to her own secret thoughts " mmmm I really need to confront my feelings with roy but he probably thinks im links girlfriend I wish people would stop thinking that were more than just friends "

Meanwhile both link are looking at her deep in thought as young link broke the ice " thinking of roysiepoo princess? " Zelda turned around full speed and ran at young link " you little trouble making hylian keese " as she instantly let him go letting a smirk run across her face " so link how is samus going? " (Knowing this would touch a nerve as she knew he loved her more than anything but could not tell her as link stammered back) " uhhh fine princess ", as he immediately thought of her blonde hair and her soft brown eyes that he would just die for as he sighed affectionatly as Zelda pinpointed on young link " so hows nana? " with just enough saying , young link hid behind link and left them both laughing .

(( so please read and review and telll me wat you think


	2. Chapter 2

(a/n Sorry this is the 2nd page of love lust lunacy Take 2 )

(a/n Sorry this is the 2nd page of love lust lunacy Take 2 )

Meanwhile Link and Zelda are laughing in her bedroom trying to silence there mouths as Young Link is in horror in waves of red and white looking at the both of them with a mad scowl.

"How'd you guys know abbbb…out Nnnnana" he chattered as Zelda came over and Laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder "Its okay little bro love is a normal part of life and is the ascension from boy to man" Young Link scowled and looked at Zelda "Awww the way you say takes all of the fun out of it im in it for the kisses and hugs" Suddenly Link tries to stifle a laugh "HA aww young link has got himself a crush awww is diddims okay ill call nana rite know and let her know you are unwell little bro".

"What no you bloody will not big brother!" Exclaimed Link as he Poked his boomerang at link as Zelda giggled as Katakana the Guard came busting in with his Sword and shield in toe " What's this Link! What are you doing here " Hey eyed a very embarrassed and scared Young Hylian "Especially at this time of nite! When the princess is trying to get her beauty Sleep " Link Stiffled a gag of laughter as Zelda closed her hand and sent a blue Power orb at him knocking him off his feet " That will be enough Miss we don't want to have to wake your father up know will we".

Zelda Replied with haste " No Sir! " Katakana Laughed " Its alright miss ill give you three a warning this time and next time if your quieter I wont have to catch you all out will i " he winked at the group as he chuckled and walked of as his armor clanked around him.

( A/N Well guys that's chapter two and I hope I fixed my grammatical errors a bit im sorry my punctuation is simply shithous lol and thanx to all my fans of the new series and ill try to update in time )


End file.
